An automobile steering wheel exposed to the sun quickly becomes very hot to the touch. Accordingly, a driver must wait until the steering wheel cools to a comfortable temperature or, alternatively, wear driving gloves. Various steering wheel covers which remain constantly affixed to the steering wheel have heretofore been proposed. Such steering wheel covers, however, are generally bulky and/or do not remain firmly attached to the steering wheel thereby causing driving difficulties.